1. Technical field
The present invention relates to an injection molded article that has high electrical insulating property, high heat conductivity, high rigidity, and high impact resistance and is light, and to a method for producing the same.
2. Related art
Electronic parts which are commonly collectively called “power modules” are high in both work voltage and the amount of heat generated and their casings are required to have high electrical insulating and high heat dissipation properties. Furthermore, such casings are needed to have rigidity and impact resistance high enough for internal component protection.
Power modules are used for hybrid or electric vehicles and there is a need for reduced vehicle weight for extending range of vehicles and casings of power modules are also required to be reduced in weight.
For example, WO 2009/116357 discloses a highly thermally conductive resin molded article made of a resin composition comprising a polyester resin and scaly hexagonal boron nitride contained therein, wherein the article has a thermal diffusivity of not less than 0.5 mm2/sec measured in a plane direction of a plane having a thickness of 1.3 mm or less and has an intrinsic volume resistivity of not less than 1010 Ω·cm.